


The World as we Knew it

by AshFreesky



Category: zombie - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshFreesky/pseuds/AshFreesky
Summary: Despite the odds against them, a group of survivors are pushed to their limits to survive in a world dropped into a living hell. Life becomes death, Death becomes life and not everyone is as they seem. Do you dare trust a stranger, or the person standing next to you?





	The World as we Knew it

**Author's Note:**

> As seen in the tags, and the rating, this will be a very graphic fic. It's not based off of any specific fandoms, just the Zombie genre. If you are underage, or have delicate sensibilities, please read at your own risk. Not all scenes will be bad, and I will warn ahead of the ones that will be. If you wish to skip them, I will summarize them at the end. I hope you all enjoy this fic. I ask you add comments at the end, it helps with writings. Also, be sure to check out my other writings. And keep an eye out for other upcoming fictions.  
>  Happy readings: Ash Freesky

            Some days, you wake up and go on about your day. You don’t think about the world as a whole, just your almost incomprehensible part in it. Some of us think only of the now; lacking the vision to see years into the future. Often days, humans curse the Man in the Sky for their unnatural streak of bad luck, which could only be of their own making. Such a being is incapable of determining who is lucky, or unlucky, should one even exist. I for one don’t believe in that “There’s only one God” bullshit. I think we make our own gods, and twist the gods of others to suit our own selfish needs. Think about it: When has your God ever come to save you? Has he saved you from an oncoming bus, or moved your car from in front of a train? Maybe you’re not a “One God” believer. Maybe you believe in the old gods, of the Norse and Egyptian, to name a few. But again I ask you: have they ever come to save you? Have they made the rain fall when you danced and sang to them? When you sacrificed the virgin woman like they demand? The answer is no. They have not. Gods don’t exist in the world, merely in the worlds we make in our minds.

            Humans are naturally curious. We were curious in the beginning, of how the world worked. In this curiosity, we found solutions. We planted grains, raising farms. We changed our ways from those of nomads, to settling down and farming. But we didn’t stray from our roots too far. Indeed, for we kept hunting and gathering, as we had been for years before we found grain. Again, the curiosity of humanity, young and innocent as it was, grew. It’s been our driving force since the dawn of time. We grew, and as we settled, so did our groups. Curiosity pioneered us yet again, as we began to create languages, roads and cities. It led to revolution in our lives. But even curiosity cannot save us from ourselves.

            In the world of today, curiosity drives us. But it does not set the boundaries for itself, for the human brain does not follow the laws of curiousness. The human brain follows the rules it sets for itself; a potential hazard to ourselves, and danger to others. What we don’t seem to realize is that our brains are the ones who created curiosity in the first place. And it was our brains that brought us to this current insanity, while we were blind to its commands. We could not see it was leading us to the surviving of this living hell called Life.


End file.
